


In the Middle

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of them are Versatile, Anal Fingering, Bottom Scott McCall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison’s dead and buried. Stiles is struggling with ghosts of the past, Scott’s grieving the loss of his first love, and Isaac. Well, Isaac’s caught somewhere in between both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> bleep0bleep said: scott/stiles/isaac
> 
> Hope enjoy this, bb! Teeny Fic #26
> 
> I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
> Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
> But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
> I think her death it must be killin' me
> 
> One Headlight by The Wallflowers

 

The room smells like stale sex, smoke, and salty tears. Isaac looks around until he finds Scott sitting on the floor with a cigarette butt between his fingers. When he notices Isaac, he looks guilty, quickly stabbing out the cigarette and forcing a smile that’s so fake it pains Isaac to see it.

“Hey, dude.” Scott smiles wryly when he obviously realizes that Isaac isn’t buying the act. “I know. They’ll kill me.”

“No, they won’t, but they stink and make your mouth taste like ash,” Isaac points out, walking over and dropping down onto the floor. “It’s a bad habit.”

“I know.” Scott leans his head on Isaac’s shoulder, reaching out to run his fingers along the back of Isaac’s hand. “Stiles hates it, too.”

“If it’s what you need right now, we’ll deal.” Isaac moves his fingers into Scott’s hair, rubbing his scalp as he soothes him.

“I don’t know what I need,” Scott admits. “Allison’s gone, Stiles is broken, and I’m trying to hold it together, but it hurts. Fuck. All I know is it’s better when the three of us are together.”

“He’s not broken, Scott.” Isaac kisses the top of Scott’s head. “Not in a way that you’ve got to fix, at least. He’s too strong to let this shit break him completely. I can’t stand the smartass, and I even know that much.”

“Lies. You like him,” Scott says, his words a little more amused than sad. “You smell like him, in fact. Did you see him? Is he doing alright?”

“Of course he’s not alright, Scott.” Isaac lightly scratches Scott’s scalp, “but he’s doing better. He told me slept through last night without any bad dreams, and I helped him relax before I left.”

Scott snorts. “Helped him relax. You make it sound so innocent and sweet when we both know it’s just a code for you two jerking off together or whatever.”

“It was more of the ‘whatever’ this time,” Isaac admits, leaning in to press his mouth against Scott’s. Scott kisses him back, licking into his mouth and moaning when he obviously tastes Stiles on Isaac’s tongue.

When they pull apart, Scott gives him a lopsided smile. “Wish I’d been there to watch you suck him off. You always sort of lose yourself when his dick’s in your mouth, you know?”

“Speaking from experience, huh?” Isaac teases, nudging Scott in the side with his elbow. “Just don’t let him know we’re whores for his dick, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Fuck, no. Stiles can _never_ find out.” Scott makes a face. “He’d be insufferable.”

“He already is,” Isaac points out, lips curving into a fond smile despite himself. The thing that he, Scott, and Stiles have going on right now is undefinable. It’s sex and comfort and distraction from the real world yet it’s also firmly grounded in reality. Easing the loneliness they all feel with Allison gone, and their world changing even more post-Nogitsune. It’s kind of love, kind of casual, kind of serious, kind of a mixed up relationship that can’t really make sense to anyone else but them.

“You should have brought him with you,” Scott says, moving his hand over Isaac’s thigh and squeezing. “I got that new first person shooter game he’s been going on about.”

“The one with the zombies?” Isaac shifts slightly, spreading his legs a little wider. “He’d have bitched about you smoking, though.”

“Yeah, with the zombies. And I know about the smoking. It’s gross and makes my mouth taste like ash instead of ass.” Scott waggles his eyebrows and grins. “I’m planning to finish the pack I already bought, then I’ll give it up. It just helps me focus sometimes, you know?”

“Not really, but we all find outlets for grief and pain,” Isaac says, cupping Scott’s jaw and kissing him again. He keeps it light, teasing, and pulls back before Scott can get too into it. “Want me to text him?”

“Nah, I will.” Scott moves, straddling Isaac’s lap and kissing him a little harder. Isaac thinks that sex is a much healthier outlet for grief than smoking cigarettes, but he’s more than a little biased since he gets to benefit from the sex. Scott starts rolling his hips, so Isaac reaches behind him, squeezing his ass through his jeans and bucking his own hips up as his body starts to respond.

“Too late,” Isaac murmurs, smelling the scent of Stiles even before he hears the trudge of footsteps up the staircase.

“Fuck, Scotty. Are you smoking again?” Stiles says, entering the room with a grimace. He sees them making out on the floor and blinks before quickly shutting the door behind him. “Damn it, your mom could have been with me.”

“She’s working,” Scott says, looking up at Stiles and making grabby hands towards him. “I’m mad at you, so don’t lecture me about cigarettes.”

“What? Why are you mad at me? What’d I do?” Stiles stops and makes a face. “I mean recently. We all know what I’ve done lately.”

“Stop with that shit,” Isaac warns him, moving his hands under Scott’s shirt and stroking his spine. “The past can hurt, but you can either run from it or learn from it. Don’t dwell on it with a pity party of one, though. That’s not going to bring Allison or any of the others back.”

“Thank you, Rafiki,” Stiles mutters, toeing off his shoes before shimmying out of his jeans. He’s only wearing his boxers now, and Isaac watches him closely as he walks around the bed to join them.

“I’m mad because you two got it on earlier without inviting me,” Scott says, pouting in an exaggerated way that makes Isaac have to kiss him.

“You mean like you two were just doing?” Stiles drops down onto his knees beside them and leans in to kiss Isaac’s neck. Despite the fact that any marks he leaves will quickly fade, he still gets off on sucking bruises along the column of Isaac’s neck. He has little doubt that Stiles will eventually figure out some way to mark them that their healing abilities _won’t_ immediately remove. Stiles is a stubborn asshole that way.

“We were going to text you,” Isaac says, leaning in to kiss Stiles, licking into his mouth and capturing the low whimper he makes when Scott reaches into his boxers. “It’s my turn for the middle, after all.”

“Who’s got tails?” Scott asks, blinking up at him as he twists his wrist while stroking Stiles’ dick.

“That’s you, dude.” Stiles grins and crawls away, his boxers falling down past his ass cheeks and gathering around his thighs as he grabs the bottle of lube out of Scott’s drawer. “I’m heads.”

“Course you are,” Scott murmurs, staring right at Stiles’ huge dick. He looks at Isaac and winks because Stiles has no idea that they totally cheat so that one of them gets to have his dick every time they fuck like this. It’d be a waste if Stiles got tails is what Scott says, and Isaac has to agree.

“Don’t be like that, Scotty. I’ll eat your ass and get you all nice and loose for Isaac,” Stiles promises, and Isaac’s ass clenches at the thought because he’s been the focus of that attention often enough to know how good it is when Stiles concentrates.

“Guess that means my mouth _is_ going to taste like as soon, huh?” Scott grins at him before shoving him over. “Get on your knees for me, Isaac. I’ve got to get you ready for Stiles’ monster dick.”

“Stop the teasing or I’ll be taking my dick home with me,” Stiles warns, face splotching with color the way it always does whenever they write odes to his dick. Isaac doesn’t really get it since he’d probably near wear clothes if his dick was nearly eight inches hard, but Stiles isn’t really into bragging about it.

Isaac will probably never understand Stiles, and he doesn’t think that’s a bad thing.

“Not teasing, Stiles.” Scott holds his fingers up. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a boy scout, idiot.” Stiles laughs and moves behind Scott. Isaac can’t see anything except the look of bliss on Scott’s face, listening to the sound of slurping that’s making his dick harden just from hearing it.

“Over,” Scott demands, letting a little alpha leak into his voice. Isaac obeys, shoving his jeans down and reaching back to spread his ass for Scott. The first touch of a wet tongue against his hole has him biting his lip, and it just gets better from there. Pretty soon, the only noises in Scott’s room are the slurping, licking, and whines they’re making as they prep each other for fucking.

When Isaac’s taking three of Scott’s fingers comfortably, he knows he’s ready for something bigger, something that’ll stretch him wider. Scott’s babbling incoherently behind him, gasps of words breathing out in warm puffs against Isaac’s wet hole. “You gonna come for us, Scotty?” Stiles is asking, his tone smug. Isaac looks over his shoulder to see Stiles fucking several fingers into Scott’s hole, watching intently as Scott pushes back and arches his back.

“Time to fuck,” Isaac mutters, knowing it’ll be over way too soon as it is. After all that time prepping, he’s so close it won’t take much before he’s shooting off like a firework on July fourth. Fortunately, Melissa is working for another few hours, so they’ll have time to play video games naked and order in Chinese and have another go before they have to be on their best behavior.

They move to Scott’s bed. Scott is lying on his back, two pillows under his head, and Isaac’s stroking his loose hole with lube while Stiles is jerking his dick with lube covered fingers to get him ready to fuck Scott. When he starts to press inside, he has to go slow and start counting because Scott’s still tight and warm and feels so damn good. Fingers start stroking his hole as he moves his hips back and forth, easing into Scott, not stopping until he’s fully seated. “So good,” Scott moans, shifting slightly and adjusting the angle.

“You ready?” Stiles asks, kissing Isaac’s neck as he rubs the head of his dick up and down his hole. Isaac nods his head, mouth falling open as he whines low in his throat at the feeling of Stiles pressing inside him. Stiles is careful, giving him time to adjust before he starts moving his hips faster, going deeper.

Being in the middle is Isaac’s favorite spot. Stiles behind him, Scott below him, surrounded by warmth and comfort, safe and secure between two of the only people he’s ever cared about that are still alive, still with him. He loses himself to them, fucking into Scott and kissing him while Stiles is sucking on his shoulder and neck, hips snapping, faster and deeper, feeling so damn _alive_ that it almost hurts.


End file.
